The Ultimate Playdate
by Death-by-KYAA
Summary: A strange girl with uncontrollable powers infiltrates Cadmus and is found by Robin, Aqualad and Kid Flash. Who is she and why does her pet tiger talk? When she is recruited into Young Justice her life changes forever. Robinxoc, future Aqualadxoc
1. This is not a playdate part 1

This was written by me, Chikara. So this one of my new obsessions and it's basically self-insertion. This is also one of my first fanfics so no flaming please.

Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice. I only own my OC's Chikara and Tora

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: This is Not A Play Date Part 1<p>

Chikara POV

"Chikara-sama are you sure we should be doing this?" Tora asked me for the one hundredth time.

"Yes we should…this is our chance to show father that we can take care of ourselves." I replied. Right now Tora and I were hopping from building to building in Washington D.C. heading for the Cadmus building. Father is investigating Cadmus and I'm going to find out why. He was even talking about it with Mr. Tall, Dark and Scary, otherwise known as Batman.

When we reached the building there were already fire fighters there trying to stop the fire.

"Help! Get us down!" Two scientists yelled from a top floor window.

"Stay put. We will get you out." A fire fighter said into a megaphone. Right after the finished an explosion sent the two scientists out the window. Luckily for them I had a high enough rank for a levitate spell powerful enough to help them.

"Kuchu fuy-" Before I could finish the spell a yellow and red blur appeared and caught the two scientists before he fell to a window on the top floor.

"It's what's his name. Flash Boy!" The same fire fighter with a megaphone said.

"Kid Flash!" The guy yelled then he mumbled something I couldn't hear.

"So that's Kid Flash?" I said. "Tora, let's go. If he's here reinforcements can't be to far behind"

"Of course Chikara-sama." She replied. With that I got back on her back and we took off. Did I mention that Tora is a Bengal tiger? Or at least…at the moment. You see Tora is my animal spirit. Her true form is a Bengal tiger cub but right now she shifted into a full grown Bengal tiger. Anyway we snuck into the building and rushed over to a computer.

"Wat`cha gonna do Chikara-sama?" Now she's back in her true form.

"Hack it."

"You sure? This stuff looks pretty complicated…" She said.

"Whatever…Did you hear that?" I asked her. She nodded and we abandoned the computer and headed down the hallway.

"Chikara-sama…the elevator is…moving…" Tora whispered to me.

"I know…" I take out my animal charm and say-"Tsuka suru…" I pass through the elevator door. As soon as I get fully through I open up my gauntlet take a shuriken from it and threw it to the top pf the elevator shaft. With a rope attached I use it as a grappling hook.

"Hang on tight Tora." I grab her and start propelling down the shaft. When we got down to sub-level 26 an elevator starts descending from above us.

"Tsuka suru." I swing my self through the elevator door just as the elevator rushes past. I tug on the rope and the shuriken fly's back into my gauntlet. Without removing the spell, Tora and I sped down the hall, eventually passing though a door into a room with capsules lining the walls. Each capsule had a wasp like creature inside. It looked like they were creating energy.

"This must be how they keep the real Cadmus hidden from the world." Tora said. Suddenly her ears perked up. "Someone's coming!" I grabbed her and hid behind one of the capsules.

I saw the door open and saw some guys that looked like they were part of the Justice League. One of them I already knew considering father was somewhat close with the dark knight. Another was the guy that saved the two scientists, Kid Flash I think, and the tallest looked like Aquaman.

"Okay, now I'm officially whelmed." Robin said.

The three of them started walking down the hall. I was somewhat afraid that they would find me considering they went right past where I was hiding.

"This is how they hide this massive underground facility from the world . The real Cadmus isn't on the grid. It generates it's own power with these…things. Must be what they're bred for." A kid that looked like Flash said

"Of course, even the name's a clue. The Cadmus of myth created a new race by sowing dragons teeth into the earth." The tallest one said.

"And this Cadmus creates new life too. Let's find out why." Robin said. He walked over to a computer terminal and pulled out a USB cable from his glove and started hacking. "They call them genomorphs. Whoa look the stats on these things: super strength, telepathy, razor claws. These are living weapons."

"They're engineering an army." The kid that looked like Flash said. "But for who?"

"Wait there's something else, Project Kr…the files triple encrypted. I can't-

"Don't move!"

The three of them quickly looked over to a man in yellow and blue with a small group of genomorphs.

"Busted." Both me and Tora said.

"Wait? Robin, Aqualad, Kid Flash?"

"Least he got your name right." Robin said.

"I know you. Guardian. A hero." said the guy that looked like Aquaman.

"I do my best." Guardian said.

"Then why are you here?" asked the guy that looked like Flash.

"That's my question boys. I'm chief of security and you're trespassing. But we can call the justice league. Figure things out."

"You think the league`s gonna approve of you breeding weapons?"

"Weapons? What're you-" Guardian stopped as the little creature on his shoulder started glowing it's horns. "Take them down hard! No mercy!"

"Chikara-sama, are we going to?" Tora asked.

"Yep...This is gonna be fun."

* * *

><p>No POV<p>

Just as Guardian declared the order all of the genomorphs charged at Robin, Aqualad and Kid Flash Robin threw down a smoke bomb and used his grappling hook to make his way across the room leaving Kid Flash and Aqualad to fight.

"Never send a boy to do a girls job." Chikara said running out to help the boys.

"BAKUHATSU SURU!" An explosion appeared between Chikara and the genomorphs that were fighting Kid Flash leaving him confused at what had just happened. "What are you waiting for? Let's get going!"

Chikara, Kid Flash and Aqualad took off after Robin who was hacking into the elevator trying to get it open.

"Way to be a team player, Rob!" Kid Flash said angrily.

"Weren't you right behind me?" Robin asked.

As soon as the doors opened Chikara and Tora made a dash for it with Aqualad close behind. The doors closed as soon as Aqualad got through.

"Those things are strong." Chikara said.

"Who're you?" Kid Flash shouted.

"Just call me Kasai Neko and this is Tora…Care to introduce me to your friends boy wonder?"

"Care to explain what you're doing here?I thought Whitewolf said that you couldn't do this kind of stuff!" Robin yelled at her.

"Wait, you two know each other?" Kid Flash asked.

"What the old man doesn't know won't hurt him. He can't keep me from my destiny forever. Anyway shouldn't you be with the Dark knight?" Chikara replied completely ignoring Kid Flashs question.

"Wait, we're heading down?" Aqualad asked.

"Dude, out is up!" Kid Flash shouted while pointing up.

"Excuse me? Project Kr is down. On sub-level 52." Robin replied.

"This is out of control…" Aqualad said while rubbing his neck. "Perhaps…perhaps we should contact the league."

"Contact the league?" Chikara shouted. "You do that and my chances of ever becoming a superhero are over! I can`t lose this chance to prove myself to my father!" Just as Chikara finished the doors opened. As soon as they did Chikara took off on Toras back with Robin close behind.

"We are already here…" Kid Flash said. He then ran after Chikara, Tora and Robin.

"Which way?" Aqualad asked as soon as he caught up to them.

"Yeah, bizarre looking hallway 1 or bizarre looking hallway 2." Robin replied.

"Doesn't matter… they both look the same." Chikara said.

"HALT!"

They all looked over to see a blue skinned creature in a lab coat. When it's horns glowed it flicked it's wrist and sent to canisters flying at Robin, Chikara, Tora, Kid Flash and Aqualad. Everyone ducked as the canisters flew behind them and exploded. Robin and Chikara both threw projectiles at it but it stopped in mid air in front of it. It lifted another pair of canisters.

"Tora! Let's go!." Chikara shouted as she climbed onto her back.

Kid Flash ran ahead and tripped a woman coming through a door with the sign "Project Kr". He quickly got another canister and stuck it in the now closing door.

"Hurry!" He shouted. Everyone made a mad dash for the door. When everyone got in Aqualad kicked the canister loose so the doors would shut close.

Robin quickly hacked the terminal near the door.

"I disabled the door. We're safe." He said.

"We're trapped." Aqualad said.

"We're screwed." Chikara said.

"Uh guys… you'll wanna see this." Kid Flash said. He pressed a button on a terminal and a pod in the middle of the room lit up. Inside the pod was a boy that looked about 16 wearing a skin tight white suit with a big S on the chest. Kid Flash walked up to the pod.

"Big K, little r…the atomic symbol for krypton." Kid Flash said.

"A clone…" Chikara said.

"Robin, hack." Aqualad said.

"Oh right, right."He plugged in in his USB from his glove and started hacking. "Weapon designation: 'Superboy'. A clone forged in…16 WEEKS? From DNA acquired from Superman."

"Stolen from Superman." Aqualad said.

"No way the big guy knows about this." Kid Flash said

"If they did they would have done something about it." Chikara said

"Solar suit allows him to absorb yellow sun radiation 24/7"

"And these …creatures?" Aqualad asked.

"Genomorph Gnomes…telepathic, force feeding him an education." Robin replied.

"An we can guess what else. They're making a slave out of ,well, Superman's son." Kid Flash realized.

"Now, we contact the league." Aqualad said.

Robin, Kid Flash, Aqualad and even Chikara tried to use their communicators but they didn't work.

"No signal." Robin said.

"We're in too deep…literally." Kid Flash said. He looked over at Superboy. "This is wrong."

"We can't leave him like this." Robin said.

"Set him free." Aqualad said after thinking it over for a while. Robin pressed a few buttons and the pod opened. All of a sudden Tora started growling immediately telling Chikara that something was up. And she was right. As soon as Superboy opened his eyes he attacked Aqualad and started beating him up. Robin, Kid Flash and Chikara rushed over to hold him back.

"Whoa, hang on supey…" Kid Flash said while struggling to hold onto Superboys arm.

"We're on your side…" Robin said as he held onto Superboys head. He then punched Kid Flash on a glass tube making it shatter and Kid Flash pass out.

"I didn't want to do this." Robin said as he blasted a smoke bomb in Superboys face making him step back and away from Aqualad.

Aqualad then kicked Superboy into the terminal in front of his pod. Robin quickly pulled out his shock gun and fired at Superboy but, he waved it off and pulled on it bringing Robin close to him. He grabbed Robin threw him down and before Robin could recover he stomped on his chest.

"Robin!" Chikara shouted.

Aqualad formed a hammer with his water bearers. "Enough!" He then knocked Superboy away. Aqualad tried to help Robin but he had already passed out. Superboy started walking towards Aqualad.

"We are trying to help you!"

Superboy charged at Aqualad who managed to dodge and tackle Superboy into the wall. Aqualad tried to punch him but Superboy grabbed his hand and threw him off. Aqualad grabbed Superboy from behind and electrocuted him, but Superboy just jumped up to the ceiling crushing Aqualad. After two jumps Aqualad was out cold. Superboy then started walking towrds Chikara.

"I don't want to hurt you." Chikara started. Superboy ignored that and tried to punch her, but missed. "But, I will if I have to!" She then made a move to punch him and missed. Superboy tried to punch her again, she quickly tried to counter with a kick, but he knocked her to the ground. Tora tried to pounce onto Superboy from behind but missed and was punched into a wall.

"Tora!" Chikara shouted. While she was distracted Superboy elbowed her in the back knocking her to the floor. Before she passed out Chikara quickly sealed Tora in her animal charm so they couldn't separate them. Right after that she lost consciouness.

Superboy walked over to the door and pried it open. A brown haired man smiled when he saw that the four teenagers were out cold.

* * *

><p>so here are the translations for some of the words:<p>

Kuchu fuyo suru-levitate

Tsuka suru-pass through

Bakuhatsu suru-explode

I used google translate for them. This was just episode one. Episode two is coming soon. Please review but no flaming please.


	2. This is not a pladate part 2

I'm back! With Chapter 2 of on my Young Justice fic! So please review and tell me what you think. No flaming please.

Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice. I only own Tora and Chikara

* * *

><p>Chapter 2:This is Not a Playdate Part 2<p>

No POV

'Time runs short. You must awaken. You must awaken…NOW!

Kid Flash, Robin, Aqualad and Chikara woke up inside pods with their hands restrained above their heads. Weirdest thing is Superboy was in front of the pods just staring at them.

"What? What do you want?" Kid Flash shouted.

Superboy stared at all of them, but he stared longest at Chikara.

"Quit staring baka!" Chikara spat at him trying to get free.

"Yeah, you're creeping us out!" Kid Flash said.

"Hey KF, why don't we try not to tick off the guy that can fry us with a look?" Robin retorted.

"We only sought to help you." Aqualad said.

"Yeah we free you and you turn on us! How's that for gratitude?" Kids Flash said.

"Kid, be quiet now. I believe that our new friend was not in full control of his actions." said Aqualad.

"What-what if I wasn't?" Superboy asked.

"He can talk?" Kid Flash shouted.

Superboy clenched his fist. "Yes, he can."

"Baka." Chikara said.

Robin, Aqualad and Chikara all gave Kid Flash a look.

"Not like I said 'it'"

"The genomorphs taught you, telepathically." Aqualad said

"They taught me much. I can read, write and I know the names of things."

"But have you seen them? Have you ever seen the sky or the sun?" Robin asked

"Images are implated in my mind…but no. I have not seen them."

"Do you know what you are? Who you are?" Aqualad asked.

"I am the Superboy. A genomorph. A clone made from the DNA of the Superman. Created to replace him should he perish, To destroy him should he turn from the light."

"To be like Superman is a worthy aspiration. But like Superman you have a life of your own, beyond that solar suit, beyond your pod, beyond Cadmus." Aqualad said.

"I LIVE BECAUSE OF CADMUS!" Superboy shouted. "IT IS MY HOME!"

"Your home is a test tube." Robin said. "We can show you the sun."

"I'm pretty sure it's after midnight, but we can show you the moon." Kid Flash said.

"We can show you, introduce you to Superman." Aqualad said.

Superboy seemed deep in thought about it.

"No they can't." A brown haired man, the woman that Kid Flash tripped and Guardian entered the room. Each with a genomorph on their shoulder.

"They'll be otherwise occupied. Activate the cloning process."

"Pass, Batcave's crowded enough." Robin said.

"And get the weapon back in it's pod!" Desmond ordered. Guardian nodded and went over to Superboy.

"Hey! How come he get's to call Supey an 'it'?" Kid Flash asked.

"Help us." Aqualad said.

Superboy shook off Guardians hand from his shoulder.

"Don't start thinking now!" Desmond said. A genomorph jumped onto Superboys shoulder and it's horns started glowing. "See, you're not a real boy, you're a weapon and you belong to me! Well, to Cadmus, same thing!" Now get back to your pod!" Superboy then turned and left without another word.

"Soidomo ichizoku wa, kono tame ni anata no atama o motsu koto ni narimasu!" Chikara spat.

Desmond ignored her and looked over to the woman at a computer terminal, who nodded. "The cloning sequence is ready, sir."

"Good. Why don't we start with little miss loud mouth."

Two robotic arms with four needles appeared in Chikaras pod and pierced her chest. The contact caused an electric shock to pulse through her body . She cried out as the needles started to draw blood from her, but that cry soon turned into the roar of a tiger as her form stated shifting.

After a couple of minutes the same robotic arms appeared in Aqualad, Kid Flash and Robins pod and began drawing blood from them the same way as Chikaras. They all cried out in pain but Aqualad looked like he was talking to someone.

'Superboy, you live, that gives you the right to follow your own path. A weapon or a person. But ask yourself, what would Superman do?'

All of a sudden Superboy pried the doors open making the needles that were drawing their blood to stop.

"I told you to go back to your-" Desmond didn't get a chance to finish as he Dubbilex and Guardian tried to grab him, but they were all easily pushed aside.

"Don't give me orders."

"You here to help us or fry us?" Kid Flash asked him.

Superboy narrowed his eyes. "Huh…I don't seem to have heat vision so I guess helping is my only option."

Robins restraints suddenly came loose. "Ugh, finally! Lucky Batman isn't here. He'd have my head for taking so long."

"Seriously, that's what you're worried about?" Kid Flash asked. "THE WHOLE LEAGUE WILL HAVE OUR HEADS AFTER TONIGHT!"

Robin went over to a computer terminal and a button then the rest of the capsules opened.

"You free Aqualad and Kid Mouth. I'll get Neko."Robin said.

"Don't you give me orders either" Superboy replied. He then jumped over to Aqualad and Kid Flash and ripped of their restraints.

'Chikara-sama! Wake up!' Tora shouted through their mind link. Chikaras eyes were closed and she was breathing heavily. 'That forced merge must've wiped her out…' Chikaras eyes snapped open when Robin started picking at the lock on her restraints.

"What happened?" Chikara asked when Robin freed one of her hands.

"My question is what happened to you?" Robin replied. Chikara now had a tiger tail, tiger ears, green slit eyes, fangs and her clothes were ripped in some places.

"Never mind. Let's just get out of here…" Chikara replied changing back. "I'll explain later." Once Robin had gotten her other hand free Chikara jumped out and they all raced out of the room.

"You'll never get out of here! I'll have you back in pods by morning!" Desmond shouted at the 5 teens.

"That guy is not whelmed, not whelmed at all." Robin said as he threw four projectiles at the containers holding their blood. They exploded on impact.

"What is it with you and this 'whelmed' thing?" Kid Flash asked as they raced after the others.

"We are still 42 levels blow ground, if we can make the elevator-" Aqualad was cut off as they saw a herd of genomorphs standing between them and their only way out. Behind them genomorphs started hatching from eggs on the walls.

"Now that is just sick!" Chikara shouted. One of the large genomorphs slammed their fists on the ground, but everyone managed to avoid it and ran towards the elevator. Superboy however started fighting them.

"Superboy! The goal is to escape! Not bury ourselves here!" Aqualad shouted.

"YOU WANT ESCAPE!" Superboy yelled. He then grabbed a giant genomorph and threw it at another two, knocking them back.

Aqualad pried the elevator doors open. Robin shot a cable up the shaft while Kid Flash just jumped to a ledge nearby and Chikara threw a shuriken from her gauntlet.

Superboy grabbed Aqualad and started to fly up the elevator but after a couple of seconds they started falling.

"I'm…falling?"

Robin threw a projectile at the wall near where they were and Aqualad grabbed onto it.

"Superman can fly…why can't I fly?"

"Don't know. But it looks like you can leap tall buildings in a single bound. Still cool." Kid Flash said before helping them down.

"Thank you."

Suddenly an elevator started descending on top of them.

"Guys! This'll have to be our exit!" Robin shouted.

Aqualad and Superboy managed to get the elevator doors open and get all of them out before the elevator came thundering pat began running down the hallway as genomorphs started chasing them.

'Turn left brother…' A voice said in Superboys head.

"Go left! Left!" He shouted.

'Turn right…'

"Right!" When they turned right they only ran into a wall with an air vent.

"Great directions Supey! Are you trying to get us repodded?" Kid Flash shouted.

"No…I don't understand." Superboy said sadly.

"Don't aplogize, this is perfect!" Robin shouted. He then ripped off the grate from the vent and crawled in.

"Guys…I don't know about this…" Chikara said softly.

"Do you want to get caught?" Kid Flash asked her. Chikara uneasily got in after Superboy

"At this rate, we'll never get out!" Kid Flash shouted.

"Shhh! Listen." Superboy whispered.

"Genomorphs. They're in the vents. I can sense them close by. Let's get out of here." Chikara said.

They reached an opening into an empty hallway after a couple of they all got out Robin started hacking again. After a couple of seconds he turned the others smiling.

"I hacked the motions sensors." He stated.

"Sweet!" Kid Flash said.

"Still plenty of them between us and out." Robin replied.

"But, I finally got room to move!" Kid Flash said while putting on his googles and ran up the stairway pushing aside genomorphs as he went along.

Chikara freed Tora from the animal charm. "Tora! Time to morph!" Chikara shouted as she got onto her back. Tora then morphed into a cheetah and ran up the stairs with Chikara hacking at genomorphs with her katana while the other followed. Chikara had caught up to Kid Flash when he had burst through the door at the top of the stairwell into a hallway. All of a sudden red lights started flashing, alarm started sounding and a door started closing in front of them.

"Oh crud…" They both said crashing into the door.

"We're cut off from the street." Aqualad said when they caught up.

"Thanks. My head hadn't noticed." Kid Flash said.

"That burns…"Chikara said while holding her head in her hands.

Superboy and Aqualad tried to open the door but it wouldn't budge.

"Can' t hack this fast enough!" Robin shouted. He turned around to see a herd of genomorphs coming towards them.

"This way!" Chikara said kicking down a door. But it only lead to another herd of genomorphs led by Guardian. The other herd started coming up from behind them so everyone got ready to battle. All of a sudden all of the genomorphs horns started glowing causing everyone to lose consciousness. Everyone except Superboy.

'Perhaps for the sake of all genomorphs, our brother Superboy should make up his own mind.'

Superboys eyes snapped open. 'It was you…'

'Yes brother. I set the fire that lured your new friends down into Cadmus. Woke them when they were in danger…'

'…and guided me. Why?' Thought Superboy.

'Because you are our hope. The genomorph hero. You will blaze a trail for all our brothers. Showing us the way to freedom.'

The genomorph on guardians shoulder jumped off and ran off somewhere else. "What's going on?" Everyone started waking up by this time.

'What is your choice brother?'

"I…choose…freedom." Superboy said.

"Feels…like fog…lifting…" Guardian said.

"Guardian?" Aqualad asked.

"Go. I'll deal with Desmond." Guardian said thinking clearly now.

"I think not. Project Blockbuster will give me the power to restore order to Cadmus." Desmond said while holding up a test tube containing a light blue liquid. He drank it and his body started changing into a rock like substance. All of his clothes started ripping, except his pants, away from his body as it grew larger and larger.

"Everyone get back!" Guardian shouted. He then moved to attack but he was easily pushed aside. Superboy tried to punch him next and landed a couple of hits before he was thrown aside. He then tried to jump on top of him but Blockbuster tackled him through the celing to the next floor.

"Well, that's one way to bust through the celing." Robin said firing his cable.

"You think lab coat planned that?" Kid Flash asked while he grabbed on to Robin.

"I doubt he's planning anything anymore." Aqualad said.

"I think he's gone mental." Chikara said while jumping through the hole with Tora in her arms.

Once they were all through, Blockbuster threw Superboy at Aqualad sending them both flying back. Robin, Kid Flash and Chikara ran back to see if they were okay.

Kid Flash ran up to Blockbuster and slid beneath him between his legs. As soon as Blockbuster turned back toward the others Superbay and Aqualad punched him. Kid Flash knelt behind him so he tripped over him.

"Learned that one in kindergarten." He said.

Robin and Chikara jumped over him and they both threw two projectile at Blockbuster, but he just blocked them his arm.

Chikara then tried to help Superboy and Aqualad but was easily pushed aside. Blockbuster then proceded to punch Aqualad into a pillar making it break, causing the ciling to crumble slightly.

"Of course." Robin brought up his holographic computer that showed a diagram of the building they were in. "KF, get over here!"

Kid Flash managed to get and get over to Robin.

Robin then explained the plan to Kid Flash

"Got it?" Robin asked.

"Got it." Kid Flash answered.

"Go."

Kid Flash ran over and punched Blockbuster, drawing his attention away from Superboy, Aqualad and Chikara.

"Got your nose." He yelled at it.

"Superboy, Aqualad, Neko!" Robin shouted showing them the plan.

"Come and get me you incredible bulk!" Kid Flash yelled while luring Blockbuster to break another pillar.

"This one and that one." Robin yelled. Superboy, Aqualad and Chikara took down the remaining pillars while Robin drew an X in the middle of the room. Aqualad then coated the floor with water. Superboy and Chikara knocked him down. Then Aqualad used the water as a conducter and electrocuted Blockbuster.

"Move!" Robin yelled just before the building started collapsing on top of them. Aqulad and Superboy quickly covered up Robin, Kid Flash, Chikara and Tora.

When the debris settled Superboy lifted a big chunk of concrete off of them. Everyone only had minor scatches and rips in their clothes.

"We…did it." Aqualad said.

"Was there…ever any doubt?" Robin asked. He and Kid Flash high-fived before grabbing their chests in pain.

"That...was...amazing." Chikara said.

Superboy walked over to Blockbuster.

"See?" Superboy turned toward Kid Flash. "The moon"

Superboy looked up at the moon and squinted. A man in red and blue flew toward them and started to land.

"Oh, and Superman. Do we keep our promises or what?" Kid Flash asked. Other members of the league surrounded the 5 teens.

'Please don't show up! Please don't show up!' Chikara thought.

As if on cue her father showed up on a platform formed by a green lantern with Batman, Black Canary, Green Arrow and Aquaman.

Superboy walked up to Superman and showed him the red S on his chest causing Supermans eyes to widened. Superboy smiled but it faded when Supermans face turned serious again.

"Is that what I think it is?" Batman asked

"He doesn't like being called an 'it'" Kid Flash whispered.

"I'm Supermans clone." Super boy declared making the rest of the heroes look at each other in shock.

Batman then glared at them. "Start talking."

While the teens explained what had happened some of the other heroes had taken the Blockbuster away.

Superboy sadly looked at Superman who was talking with Wonder Woman and Martian Manhunter.

Superman walked over to Superboy. "We'll, uh, figure something out for you. The league, will I mean. For now, I, uh, better make sure they get that Blockbuster creature squared away." Then he just flew off.

Batman, Flash, Aquaman and Whitewolf walked up to the five of them. "Cadmus will be investigated. All 52 levels. But let's make on thing clear." Batman said.

"You should've called." Flash interrupted.

"End results aside. We are not happy. You hacked justice league sustems, disobeyed direct orders and endangered lives-" Batman said but Whitewolf interjected.

"-You hacked into my database, snuck out of the house, and raided the armory. You will not do this again, Chikara."

"I'm not as helpless as you think I am father. I can take care of myself." Chikara growled. Aqualad came up and put a hand on her shoulder.

I'm sorry, but we will." Aqualad declared.

"Aqualad, stand down." Aquaman commanded

"Apologies my king, but no. We did good work here tonight. The work you trained us to do. Together, on our own we forged something powerful, important." Aqualad said.

"If this is about your treatment at the hall, the three of you-"Flash started to say.

"The five of us." Kid Flash said. "And it's not."

"Batman, we're ready to use what you taught us, or why teach us at all?" Robin said.

"Robin is right father, You trained me…and Tora to fight for ourselves. Why teach me anything if… you're going to keep me hidden from the world?" Chikara said.

"Why let them tell us what to do?" Superboy asked. "It's simple, get on board, or get out of the way."

* * *

><p>"This cave was the original secret sanctuary for the Justice League. We're calling it into service again since you five are determined to stay together and fight the good fight, you'll do it on league terms." Batman said. "Red Tornado voluntered to live here and be your supervisor. Black Canary's in charge of training. I will deploy you on missions."<p>

"Real missions?" Robin asked.

"Yes , but covert." Batman replied.

"The league will still handle the obvious stuff. There's a reason we have these big targets on our chests." Flash said while pointing to the lightning bolt on his chest.

"But Cadmus proves the bad guys are getting smarter." Aquaman said. "Batman needs a team that can operate on the sly.

"The six of you will be that team." Batman said.

"Cool…wait six?" Robin asked.

Everyone turned around to see Martian Manhunter with a teenage girl with almost the same appearance as him.

"This is the Martian Manhunters neice, Miss Martian."

"Hi," She waved.

"Liking this gig more every minute." Kid Flash said to Robin. "Welcome aboard. I'm Kid Flash, that's Robin, Aqualad, Kasai Neko. It's cool if you forget their names."

"I'm honored to be included." She said.

Everyone walked over to introduce themselves, everyone except Superboy.

"Hey Superboy! Come meet Miss M." Robin said.

When he got over, Miss Martians shirt turned red and black like his.

"I like your T-shirt."

Superboy smiled before Robin elbowed him in the ribs and smiled at him.

"Today is the day." Aqualad said.

Tora then jumped out of Chikaras arms and started prancing around at their feet. "Look's like Tora likes you already."

"Chikara-sama this is so exciting! This is gonna be so much fun!" Tora said while Robin, Aqualad, Kid Flash and Superbor stared in shock.

"It can talk?" Kid Flash shouted.

"I'm a girl! And yes, I can talk." Tora yelled up at him.

"Huh? Couldn't you hear her?" Chikara asked.

"No." Robin replied.

"Hmm... Oh well. What's done is done." Chikara said while picking her up. "Besides, how could you say 'no' to her?"

"I think she's cute." Miss Martian said while petting her head.

"Cute? I'm not cute! I'm fierce!" Tora shouted trying to look scary while everyone just laughed.

* * *

><p>okay so this was the second chapted and here is the translation of one of the things Chikara said:<p>

Soidomo ichizoku wa, kono tame ni anata no atama o motsu koto ni narimasu-The Soidomo clan will have your head for this

Again I used google translate.

* * *

><p>So I edited the first and second chapter noticing I missed a couple of details. Chapter 3 is coming up pretty soon so look out for that.<p> 


	3. Trust and Teamwork

So I'm back! Here's Chapter 3, So enjoy and please review!

Disclaimer:I don't own Young Justice. Just Tora and Chikara

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: Trust and Teamwork<p>

No POV

It's been over a week since this team first formed and there's nothing going on. Sure Chikara was excited about moving to Mount Justice and starting to live with Miss Martian and Superboy but other than the move there has been nothing going on. And it was starting to drive her insane.

'When are going to get some action here?' Chikara said through her mind link with Tora.

'Just calm down Chikara-sama. Something's bound to happen some time.'

Chikara, Miss Martian, Superboy and Aqualad, who arrived earlier were waiting for Red Tornado to get to the cave when Robin and Kid Flash came through the teleporter.

"Did you ask him?" Robin asked.

"What did he say?" Kid Flash asked.

"He's arriving now." Aqualad explained.

"Then what are we waiting for?" Kid Flash then took off to the entrance of the cave while the others followed. They all got outside just as Red Tornado landed.

"Red Tornado!" Kid Flash shouted.

"Greetings. Is there a reason you intercepted me outside the cave?" He asked.

"We had hoped you had a mission for us." Aqualad explained.

"Mission assignments are the Batmans responsibility."

"But, it's been over a week and nothings-" Robin started to say.

"You will be tested soon enough. For the time being simply enjoy each others company."

"This team is not a social club." Aqualad said.

"No, but I am told that social interaction is an important team building exercise. Perhaps you can keep busy by familiarizing yourself with the cave." Red Tornado then walked into the cave.

"Keep busy." Kid Flash muttered.

"Does he think we're falling for this?" Robin shouted.

"Oh, I'll find out." Miss Martian said trying to read Red Tornadoes mind. "I'm sorry, I forgot. He's a machine. Inorganic. I cannot read his mind."

"Nice try though. So, uh, know what I'm thinking right now?" Kid Flash asked.

"We all know what you're thinking right now" Robin said while elbowing him.

"And now we tour the clubhouse." Aqualad said.

"Well, Superboy, Neko and I live here. We can play tour guides." Miss Martian said.

Robin and Kid Flash looked over to Superboy. "Don't look at me."

"We won't. A private tour sounds much more fun." Kid Flash said.

"She never said private." Robin said.

"Team building. We'll all go." Aqualad said.

They all started walking toward the entrance of the cave.

So this would be our front door." Miss Martian said. After a couple of minutes they had reached a cliff near the water through a door in the Cliffside. "And this would be the back. The cave is actually the entire mountain."

"It was hollowed out and reinforced by Superman and Green Lantern during the early days of the league." Kid Flash explained.

"Then why abandon it for the hall of justice?" Superboy asked.

"The caves secret location was…compromised." Aqualad answered.

"So they traded it in for a tourist trap? Yea that makes sense."

"If villains know of the cave we must be on constant alert." Miss Martian said.

"The bad guys know, we know, they know about the place, so they'd never think to look here." Robin said.

"Nani?"(_what?)_ Both Chikara and Tora said at the same time.

"He means we're hiding in plain sight." Kid Flash explained.

"Oh…." Both Chikara and Tora said at the same time again.

"Ah, that's much clearer." Miss Martian said uneasily.

"Do you have any idea what Robin said?" Chikara asked her.

"Not really."

"Anyone else smell that?" Tora asked sniffing the air.

"I smell smoke." Superboy said.

"Oh no! My cookies!" Miss Martian said before flying off into the kitchen. She opened the oven and took out her now burnt cookies using her telekinesis.

"I was trying out Granny Jones' recipe from episode 17 of, uh, never mind." Miss Martian said.

"I'd bet they'd they'd have tasted great." Robin said. "He doesn't seem to mind." He added when Kid Flash started eating one of the cookies.

"I…have a serious metabolism." He said.

"Looks like Tora likes them too" Chikara said smiling while Tora tried to eat one straight off the tray.

"I'll…make more." Miss Martian said.

"It was sweet of you to make any." Aqualad said.

"Thanks Aqualad."

"We're off duty. Call me Kaldur'ahm. Actually my friends call me Kaldur."

"Chikara, only Tora calls me that though. So, call me Kara or Charlie, but don't call me Chika. I already have enough of that from my older brothers."

"I'm Wally. See I already trust you with my secret ID. Unlike mister dark glasses over here. Batmans forbidden boy wonder from telling anyone his real name." Kid Flash said.

"Mine's no secret. M'gann M'orzz. But you can call me Megan. It's an earth name and I'm on earth now."

Superboy then began walking away. 'Don't worry Superboy. We'll find you an earth name too.' Megan thought to him.

"GET OUT OF MY HEAD!" He yelled at Megan.

'What's wrong? I don't understand. Everyone on Mars communicates telepathically.' She said to the others telepathically while everyone grasped their heads.

"M'gann, stop!" Kaldur shouted. "Thing are different on Earth. Here your powers are an extreme invasion of privacy."

"Besides, Cadmus' creepy little genomes left a bad taste in his brain." Wally said.

"I-I didn't mean to-"

"Just. Stay. Out." Superboy growled. Then he went to sit on a couch in the living room nearby.

Megan hung her head down sadly, but her head quickly snapped back up. "Hello Megan!" She said while tapping her forehead. "I know what we can do!" She said happily while flying out of the room in the direction of the hanger. Everyone followed except for Superboy, who just stayed on the couch.

"Superboy…please?" Megan asked.

"Don't talk to me."

Megan looked down sadly. Superboy saw this and reluctantly got up and followed the others down the hall. Megan smiled then followed.

"It's my martian bioship." Megan said. In front of the 6 teens was a red oval with black streaks on it.

"Cute. Not Aerodynamic, but cute." Wally said.

"It's at rest silly. I'll wake it." Megan said while sticking out her hand toward the oval transforming it onto a ship.

"Well? Are you coming?" Megan asked.

Everyone entered the ship as seats and controls appeared.

"Strap in for launch." Megan said.

"Cool." Wally said as everyone sat in the chairs and seat belts automatically strapped them on.

"Red Tornado, please open the bay doors." Megan asked. The doors opened and Megan flew the ship out of the hanger and over the mountains nearby.

"Wow, incredible!" Robin said.

"This is amazing!" Charlie said.

Wally sighed while staring at Megan. "She sure is." Megan looked over at him. "I mean the ship, which is commonly referred to as a she."

"Fast with his feet. Not so much with his mouth." Robin said.

"Dude!" Wally said.

"You know, Wally reminds me of my brother, Ichirou." Charlie said.

"What's he like?" Robin asked.

"Stupid and idiotic." Charlie said smirking.

"Dude!" Wally whined.

Upfront Superboy and Aqualad were having their own conversation.

"I may not have psychic powers, but I can guess what you're thinking. You overreacted and you don't know how to apologize." Kaldur whispered to Superboy. "Just say sorry."

While in the back Charlie, Robin, Wally and Megan were talking about the same thing.

"Don't worry, he'll come around." Robin whispered.

"He doesn't seem to like me much." Megan replied.

"Don't worry. You're a complete sweetheart. He has to come around sometime." Charlie said.

"You guys remember he has super hearing right?" Wally asked.

"Hey, how about showing us a little martian shape shifting?" Robin asked trying to change the subject as quicly as possible.

Megan then stood up and morphed into Robin, but she was still recognizable as a girl. Then she morphed into Kid Flash.

"Is it wrong that I think I'm hot?" Wally asked.

"Yes. It is." Charlie replied.

"Impressive. But you know you're not exactly gonna fool anyone with those." Robin said while clapping.

"Mimicking boys is a lot harder." Megan explained.

"Try doing me then." Charlie said. Megan easily morphed into her making Charlie smile widely.

"Sweetness."

"And your clothes?" Aqualad said.

"They're organic. Like the ship. They respond to my mental commands." Megan explained.

"As long as they're the only ones." Superboy said.

"Can you do that ghosting through walls thing like Martian Manhunter does?" Wally asked.

"Density shifting? That's a very advanced technique."

"Flash can vibrate his molecules right through a wall. When he does it, bloody nose." Robin said while gesturing to Wally.

"Dude!" Wally said.

"So? Wolfman can hit a penny with a kunai from 100 feet away."

"Tora…"

"Last time Chikara-sama tried it, she missed and managed to hurt herself." Tora said snickering until Charlie dropped her on the floor.

"Here's something I can do..." Megan said trying to change the subject and getting everyones attention. "Camouflage mode."

"Red Tornado to Miss Martian. An emergency alert has been triggered at Happy Harbor Power Plant. I suggest you investigate…covertly. I'm sending coordinates." Red Tornado said through the ships communicator.

"Received. Adjusting course." Megan said.

"Tornado's keeping us busy again. Robin scoffed.

"Well, a simple fire led you to Superboy and gave Charlie the chance she needed. We should find out what caused the alert." Megan said while landing the ship.

"I think I know the cause." Superboy said while looking out the window.

A tornado zoomed across the parking lot towards the ship and sucked them in. Megan quickly steered the ship towards a safe spot in the parking lot.

"Robin, are tornadoes common in New England?" Aqualad asked. "Robin!"

A mischievous and mysterious voice rang through the parking lot.

"He was just here." Megan said.

"Wait a minute! Charlie and Tora are gone too!" Wally noticed frantically looking around.

A tigers roar rang through the parking lot.

Suddenly all the windows in the Power Plant shattered. Causing them to realize that the two youngest team members and Tora were inside causing mayhem.

Just as everyone made it inside the building Robin and Charlie were thrown into a pillar by a gust of wind, while Tora was thrown away nearby by a small toranado.

"Who's your new friend?" Superboy asked landing next to Charlie and Robin

"Didn't catch his name, but he plays kinda rough!" Robin yelled.

"My apologies. You may address me as Mister Twister." The big red and black android said.

"Mister Twister? That's so stupid!" Charlie shouted.

Superboy tried to charge at Twister, but he was pushed away by a tornado. Kaldur, Megan and Wally looked at each other with worry, but they weren't gonna give up yet. They all tried to charge at him at the same time, but they were all pushed away by strong gusts of wind.

"I was prepared to be challenged by a superhero. I was not, however, expecting children." Mister Twister taunted.

"We're not children." Robin said while throwing two projectiles a Twister.

"Objectively you are." Twister said while flicking away one of the projectiles that Robin threw at him from his chest. "Have you no adult supervision? I find your presence here quite disturbing." Twister taunted again.

"Well, I hate to see you disturbed. Let's see if your more 'turbed' once we kick your can!" Robin shouted.

Megan used her telekinesis to open the container above Twister releasing a cloud of steam around him. Superboy tried to attack again with a jump, but the steam had cleared already, in time for twister to blow him into Megan. Robin and Aqualad tried to charge at him next but were caught by two twisters and crashed into each other.

"KASAI BAKUHATSU!"(_FIRE BLAST!) _Charlie shouted sending a ball of fire towards Twisters feet. Charlie and Tora took this time to charge at Twister. Kunai in hand Charlie tried to slice at Twisters torso and Tora tried to pounce on him, but they got caught in two small twisters and crashed into each other.

"Indeed. That was quite turbing. Thank you," Twister said as he flew out of the building.

Wally finally regained consciousness outside and ran up to Twister.

"What have you done to my team?" Wally shouted.

"Embarrassed them largely." Twister said before blowing Wally away.

"I've got you Wally." Megan said holding him with her telekinesis.

"Thanks."

"I would've thought that you have all learned you limitations by now." Twister said.

"What do you want?" Aqualad shouted up at him as Twister rode up into the air.

"Isn't it obvious? I'm waiting for a real hero."

"Read his mind. Find a weakness" Aqualad said.

"I thought I wasn't supposed to do that." Megan said.

"It's okay with the bad guys!" Robin shouted.

Megan closed her eyes and concentrated on Twister. "Nothing, I'm getting nothing. Hello Megan! Mister Twister is Red Tornado in disguise. He's inorganic. An android. How many androids do you know that can generate tornados."

"Red Tornado sent us here!" Aqualad said.

"After saying we'd be tested soon enough." Robin added. "This is his test. Something to keep us busy!"

"Speedy called it, we're a joke." Wally said.

"We are not a joke! And I don't think that's Tornado! Trust me, I was trained to see through deception!" Charlie shouted.

"This game, so over." Wally said ignoring Charlies protests.

"Ugh. Stupid boys!" Charlie shouted while the boys ignored her and walked up to Twister.

"We know who you are and what you want!" Robin shouted.

"So, let's end this." Kaldur said.

"Consider it ended." Twister said. He then raised his arms in the air and clouds started forming around him.

"An impressive show! But we will not indulge you! We will not engage!" Kaldur shouted.

Lightning then started striking around Twister.

"Uh, can Red Tornado do that?" Wally asked.

"You think I'm Tornado? Ironic." Lightning then struck the ground in front of the 6 teens sending them flying back.

Superboy however was unfazed by the lightning. He ripped off the rest of his shredded jacket and jumped to punch Twister. Twister shot him with lightning and sent him skidding into the ground.

As Twister approached them, Megan woke up and moved the ship between them and Twister.

"Fine then. I won't deny that you children have power. But playing hide and seek with you will not help my objective. So stay concealed if you can trump me again, I will show no mercy." With that Twister flew off towards the harbor.

Once he was gone the rest off the teens soon recovered.

"What happened?" Wally asked.

"I placed the bioship between us." Megan replied.

Superboy punched a rock twice. "And that's supposed to make it right?" He walked over to Megan. "You tricked us into thinking Twister was Red Tornado."

"She didn't do it on purpose." Aqualad said.

"It was a rookie mistake. We shouldn't have listened." Robin said.

"You are pretty inexperienced. Hit the showers, we'll take it from here." Wally said.

"Stay out of out way." Superboy growled.

Superboy, Wally and Robin then ran off to find Twister.

"I was just trying to be part of the team." Megan said sadly.

"To be honest, I'm not even sure we have a team." Aqualad said before running off after the other boys.

"Everything will be alright Megan…" Tora said trying to console her.

"Alright?" Charlie shouted. "We might as well go back to being vigilantes like we were in Gotham! At least we had a fighting chance working by ourselves!" Finally noticing how sad Megan looked she also tried her best to cheer her up. "Look…Megan…everything will be fine. The boys are just being jerks."

"Chikara-sama is right Megan. Don't worry about it." Tora agreed.

After a couple minutes Tora and Charlie decided that they should help the boys and give Megan some space.

"Let's go Tora. We should go help them out."

"Right." Tora then morphed into a cheetah while Charlie got onto her back.

* * *

><p>At the harbor Mister Twister was easily destroying everything.<p>

"Certainly the will get the required attention." Twister said.

"You got ours! Full and undivided!" Wally shouted while running up and kicking at Twisters chest.

"Insufficient. You are a distraction, I can no longer tolerate." Twister said.

Suddenly Superboy falls out of the sky trying to land on Twister.

Twister then blew them away with Tornadoes.

* * *

><p>Megan was now in the ship explaining the situation to Red Tornado.<p>

"The team really need you help." Megan said.

"If I intervened it would not be to help. Still it is an odd coincidence that this Twister shares my elemental abilities and immunity to telepathy."

Megan thought it over for a while. "Hello Megan!"

* * *

><p>Robin, Kaldur and Charlie had finally managed to catch up to Twister who was easily beating Superboy and Wally.<p>

Kaldur tried to charge at Twister but was blown into a house nearby.

Robin tried to hit him with a couple bombs but Twister just blew them away with a few Tornadoes.

Charlie tried to throw some shuriken and kunai at Twister but they were also sucked into a twister and aimed towards Tora. Tora managed to dodge while Charlie grabbed her and ran towards a chunk of concrete.

Superboy tied to attack head on, but was blown into the same house Kaldur was blown into earlier.

Wally and Robin had joined Charlie and Tora behind the concrete chunk as Robin and Charlie took out their utility belts.

"You both brought your utility belts?" Wally asked.

"Never leave home without it, first thing Batman taught me!"

"Yea right after never go to the bathroom without it." Wally muttered while looking over to Chikara.

"I always have it with me. One little transformation spell and no one notices." Charlie explained.

'Listen to me. All of you.' Megan thought to all of them.

"What did we tell you?" Superboy shouted.

'I know. And I know I messed up. But now I'm very clear on what we have to do. Please trust me.'

Charlie snuck off so that she could do a spell.

"BEAST SPIRIT MERGE!" Charlie shouted. Her clothes then shifted into her hero outfit as cat features formed on her.

When the transformation was complete she charged at Twister. She tried slicing at him while easily dodging the gusts of wind and tornadoes that Twister sent at her, but she wasn't able to hit him. After a couple minutes of swiping and missing she ran back to the boys just as Red Tornado landed in front of them.

"Hit the showers boys. I was hoping you could handle this. Clearly you cannot."

"But we've got a plan now!" Robin shouted.

"The subject is not up for debate."

The boys and Charlie walked aside.

"I was beginning to believe you'd never show up." Twister said.

"I'm here now." Tornado said. He raised his hand and sent a tornado at Twister. "We are evenly matched Twister."

"No, Tornado, we are not."

Twister shot lightning at Tornado, who evaded it, but it struck a boat blowing it up and sending Tornado to the ground.

"Remain still android." Twister said walking up to Tornado. Cables came out of Twisters fingers and attached to Tornados head. "The reprogramming won't take long."

Tornado suddenly looked up at Twister and grabbed the cables, his head turning into Megans. "Longer than you might think."

Wally caught Twister in his own twister and launched him toward Superboy. Superboy grabbed Twister by the arm and punched two holes into him before throwing him into the water. Kaldur swam up to him and hit him with an anchor before blowing off his right arm using his eel tattoos and sending him out of the water and onto land. Megan used her telekinesis to lift him up into the air and rip off his other arm and most of his armor while Robin threw some bombs at him.

Twister fell to the ground and got on his knees before his chest opened, revealing a brown haired man as he fell out. "Foul, I-I call foul."

Megan lifted a large rock over the man.

"M'gann no!" Kaldur shouted, but it was too late. Megan brought the rock down on the man, crushing him.

Everyone was in shock at what had happened, well everyine except Charlie and Tora. Either way, Robin was first to react.

"Don't know how things are done on Mars, but on Earth we don't execute our captives!" He yelled.

"You said you trust me." Megan said. When she lifted the rock she revealed that the man was a robot. "That's why I couldn't read his mind."

Wally bent down and picked up and eyeball. "Cool, souvenir."

"We should've had more faith in you." Kaldur said.

"Yeah. You rocked this mission. Get it? Rocked?" Wally said.

"Oh brother…" Charlie said.

"Ignore him, We're all just 'turbed' you're on the team." Robin said.

"Thanks. Me too." Megan said.

"Let's get back to the cave." Charlie said.

"Alright, but I have one question." Wally said.

"What's that?" Megan asked.

"What happened to Charlie?"

Everyone took a good look at her and finally noticed the cat features and the fact that she was in her hero clothes. "Uhh….I sorta did a spell and uh…Look I'll explain later let's just get this hunk of metal back to the cave." Charlie said while changing back into her normal form and splitting with Tora.

* * *

><p>"It was clearly created to sabotage or destroy you." Kaldur said.<p>

"Agreed." Tornado replied.

"Is that why you wouldn't help us?" Megan asked.

"No, this was your battle. I do not believe it is my role to solve your problems for you. Nor should you solve mine for me."

"But if you're in danger-" Megan started.

"Consider this matter closed." Red Tornado then started to walk out of the room.

"Batman, Aquaman, Whitewolf and Flash would've jumped right in to fix things." Wally said.

"Guess if we're going to need a babysitter, a heartless machine is exactly what we need." Robin said.

"Dude, harsh!" Wally said.

"And inaccurate. I have a heart, carbon, steel alloy. I also have excellent hearing.'

"Uh…right…Sorry, I'll try to be more…accurate."

"And more respectful." Kaldur added.

"Speedy was so wrong." Wally said.

"This team thing…" Robin started.

"Might just work out." Kaldur said.

"It has to 'cause if it doesn't I'm back with my crazy older brothers and sisters, bored out of my mind." Charlie said.

The four of them walked out of the room. Superboy began to follow them, but stopped and turned to Megan.

"Sorry."

* * *

><p>Alright so Chapter 3 is done. And it's official that another OC will be introduced later, cause I just feel so bad for Aqualad...Anyway chapter 4 might be delayed due to the fact that I may publish a cross over of Teen Titans and Young Justice so...Please review. Later(:P)<p> 


	4. Who's the Leader?

So here's the fourth Chapter! Enjoy and Please Review.

Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice, but I do own Chikara and Tora

* * *

><p>Chapter 4: Who's the leader?<p>

Chikara POV

Everything was quiet in the bioship as we approached the destination of our first mission. Sure I was excited that we finally had a mission as a team, but I was still pretty tense because if I messed up this mission father would take me off the team.

"We're approaching Santa Prisca." Miss Martian said.

Bats had given us the basic information of Santa Prisca earlier. The island was apparently the main source of an illegal strength enhancing drug that was sold under the name venom. He had also said that this mission was strictly recon so that meant no kick buttiness for me and no freedom for Tora. I had to seal her inside my animal charm so that she wouldn't get the team discovered.

"Drop zone A in 30." Miss Martian said. Aqualad got up and pressed the symbol on his belt. His outfit changed from red and black to all black.

"Ready." He said when his clothes finished changing.

"Putting bioship in camouflage mode." Miss Martian said while putting the ship closer to the water.

A hole opened in the floor and Aqualad jumped out into the water below.

A couple minutes later we heard Aqualads voice over the comm. " Heat and motion sensors are patched. Data's now on continuous loop. Move in."

"Drop zone B." Miss Martian had said when we reached a clearing in the jungle. Everyone stood up as harnesses came down from the ceiling in front of me, Robin and KF. We attached them to our belts as KF changed his costume into stealth mode too.

"How cool is this?" He asked while turning to me and Miss Martian.

"Very impressive." She said before closing her eyes and morphing her clothes into a black and red body suit with the same blue cape.

"What about me?" I ask snapping my fingers. An orange beam spins around me as my leggings grow longer, a mask appears on the lower half of my face covering my mouth and nose and a hood appears around my head.

"Uh, that works too." KF then turns over to Superboy. "Hey Supey! Not to late to try out the new stealth tech."

"No capes, no tight, no offense." He replied while crossing his arms.

"It totally works for you." Miss Martian said while staring at him dreamily. "In that you can totally do good work in those clothes." She quickly added giving him a thumbs up.

'Oh brother…' I thought.

Miss Martian puts up her hood as well and flys down to the jungle floor through a hole in the bottom of the ship as me, Robin and KF follow her. We all make it to the ground as Superboy just jumps down form the ship creating a crater when he landed. Luckily we all managed to avoid it.

"Knew I didn't need a line."

"And yet creating a seismic event may not have helped us with the covert." Robin retorted. We all regrouped while Miss Martian gave Aqualad an update.

"Aqualad, Drop zone B is go."

"Head for the factory. I'll track you, GPS and rendezvous ASAP." Aqualad replied through the comm.

"Roger that." Robin said keeping his holographic computer and running off with the rest of us following. After a couple of minutes of walking through the jungle Superboy stopped suddenly.

"Did you hear that?"

"Uhh, no. Wait is this a super hearing thing?" KF asked.

"You do have great ears." Miss Martian said dreamily again.

"Oh brother…" I muttered again.

"Okay Rob, now what?" KF asked, but Robin had disappeared already. "Man, I hate it when he does that."

"Impressive. Even I didn't notice he was gone." I said.

"Superboy, Kid, switch to infrared. See if you're being tracked." Aqualad said through the comm.

KF pulled down his goggles and looked around. "Got a squad of armed bozos coming."

"Two squads." Superboy said looking in the other direction. "But they'll meet each other before they find us."

Suddenly everyone heard gunshots.

"No super hearing required now." KF said switching off his infrared goggles.

"Swing wide, Steer clear." Aqualad commanded.

"Yea, yea just as soon as I find Rob." KF said before running off.

"KF, wait up!" I said before running off after him.

After a couple feet off running KF trips and I trip on him sending us both tumbling down hill. When we stopped we were both caught in the crossfire.

"So much for the stealthy." KF said.

* * *

><p><span>No POV<span>

The guy in front of KF and Neko immediately started firing at the two. They both managed to evade the bullets and run off as Superboy punched the guy into a tree. Neko quickly took out her katana and started deflecting bullets that two goons were firing at her when Robin suddenly dropped from the treetops and took them out.

"What is wrong with you guys? Remember covert? Why didn't you follow my lead, vanish into the jungle?"

"That's what you were doing?" KF asked while kicking away another goon. "Well way to fill us in. We're not mind readers you know." KF turned around to see Miss Martian using her telekinesis to knock out two other guys. "Er, I'm not anyway."

"You told me I could only read the bad guys minds."

Robin looked over to see a man dressed in black and red escaping. He got one of his projectiles ready when Aqualad landed in front of the man and knocked him out with his eel tattoos. They quickly tied up all of the men to a tree.

"I recognize those uniforms. They belong to the cult of the cobra." Robin said.

"I am certain that Batman would have mentioned it if he knew a dangerous extremist was running Santa Priscas venom operation." Aqualad said.

"Agreed. And since there's clearly no love loss between the cultists and those goons, I'm betting Cobra came in and kicked them out." Robin replied. "That's why normal supple lines have been cut off."

"We get it. Cobra wanted super cultists. Mystery solved. Radio bats and we'll be home in time for-" Kid Flash started before Robin cut him off.

"These cultists aren't on venom. Cobras hoarding this stuff. We don't leave. Not until I know why."

"Until you know why?" Kid Flash asked.

"This team needs a leader."

"And it's you?" Kid Flash asked. "Dude, you're a 13 year old kid, who ducked out on us without a word."

Robin laughed. "And you're a mature 15? You blew our cover first chance you got."

While Those two were fighting Miss Martian and Superboy were having their own conversation.

"Don't you want to lead?" Miss Martian asked.

"No. You?"

"After the Mister Twister fiasco?"

"You did alright." Superboy said making Miss Martian blush.

"Yea? You don't even have super powers!" Kid Flash said.

"Neither does Batman!" Robin shouted.

"You're not Batman!"

"Closest thing we've got."

One of the men started chuckling. "Such clever ninos, but you only know half the story. Let me show you the rest. Get you into the factory via my secret entrance."

Miss Martian knelt in front of him. "There is a secret entrance, but he's also hiding something." Her eyes began glowing, trying to read his mind.

"Uh, uh, uh. Bane is not that easy."

"Ugh, he's mentally reciting football scores and espanol. This could take a while.

"It's not complicated. The enemy of my enemy is my friend."

They all looked at each other, wondering what to do. Aqualad nodded and they untied him. Bane led them to a cliff with a view of the factory.

Robin pulled out his binoculars. "Look at all that product. A buy is going on, but if Cobras not selling to the usual suspects…"

"We need to identify the buyer." Aqualad said.

"Just what I was thinking." Kid Flash said.

"Yea, you're the thinker." Robin remarked.

"Sarcasm? Dude, a real leader would focus on getting answers."

Bane lifted away a large rock from the cliff face to reveal a tunnel. "Answers are this way."

"So, now el luchador is our leader." Kid Flash said while walking into the tunnel.

Robin elbowed him on his way inside. The others followed as well and they came up to a metal door. Bane pressed his thumb to a pad on the door and it opened into a janitors closet.

Robin looked outside the door to check for guards. "All clear." He said before running off. When the others were all out Robin had already disappeared.

"Has that little fool already been caught?" Bane asked.

"No, he just does that." Aqualad said.

"Stay put. I'll get more intel and be back before the boy wonder." Kid Flash said before running off.

"I'm off too. I'll be back before you know it." Neko said before running off in another direction before anyone could stop her.

"Nice chain of command." Bane remarked.

Miss Martian, Superboy and Aqualad had ducked behind some conveyer belts as they watched some cultists load a new shipment.

"It's a massive shipment." Aqualad said.

"Yea, but they're only taking new product off the line. They're not touching this venom." Superboy said.

"Maybe freshness counts." Miss Martian suggested.

"Helicopters coming." Superboy said looking up. It took a while, but the others could finally hear a helicopter in the distance.

* * *

><p><span>Chikara POV<span>

This sucks! Robin and Wally are fighting over who gets to be leader and I suck at working on teams. Anyway I managed to track down the boy wonder and was helping him gather some intel on the venom stuff when KF ran in munching on a chocolate bar that I don't even what to know where he got from.

"Wat'cha got?" he asked.

"Chemical formulas. I'm guessing it includes venom, but-"

"This one's venom." KF said while pointing at the computer screed with his chocolate bar. "And that one's, woah, the blockbuster formula from Cadmus. Mixed together Cobras new juice is 3 times stronger than venom…and permanent. Nut how did Cobra get access to Project Blockbuster?"

"Our mystery buyer must also be Cobras supplier." Robin realized.

"Using the cult to create a new blockbuster super formula." I added. "This is bad."

Robin pressed his hand to his ear. "Robin to Aqualad, we've got…static."

* * *

><p><span>No POV<span>

'Aqualad, sending you a telepathic image of the buyer now.' Miss Martian thought to Aqualad.

"Sportmaster. He is the buyer? Aqualad to Red Tornado, do you read?" The only thing he heard was static. "Can't reach the league, Robin, Neko or Kid. Comm's jammed. We need a plan. Now"

"I have a suggestion." Bane then jumped off the catwalk and ambushed two guards.

"What is he-" Aqualad was interrupted by a monster as it jumped through a window behind them.

Mammoth and Superboy charged at each other while guards started firing at Aqualad.

Miss Martian flew over Sportsmaster, still in camouflage mode, and started using her telekinesis to beat up some other guards when Sportsmaster threw a spear at her. She managed to evade it, but it exploded in mid air and sent her flying to the top of another container.

"Aqualad was retreating to another container when two guards started to come up behind him, but Kid Flash kicked them away before they could start shooting.

"Miss Martian, radio's jammed! Link us up!" Aqualad shouted.

'Everyone online?' Miss Martian thought.

'Yea…' Superboy replied.

'You know it beautiful.' Kid Flash flirted.

'Not the time, baka.' Neko warned.

'Good, we need to regroup.' Aqualad thought.

'Busy now.' Robin thought.

Robin jumped down from the roof of the factory on to the helicopter pad.

"Batman must be desperate if he sends his whelp to task me." Kobra said.

"What's wrong Kobby? You look disconcerted." Robin taunted.

"This is beneath me. Shimmer, take him."

Shimmer charged at him, but Robin jumped over her, evading the attack.

'Robin, now!' Aqualad thought. Robin looked over to the factory and then threw down a flash bomb and disappeared.

Back at the factory Aqualad was whipping some guards with his water bearers.

'We need to retreat. Kid, clear a path.' Aqualad thought.

Kid Flash ran into the guards, clearing a path as the others followed.

They ran back into the janitors closet, shutting the metal door closed and started running down the tunnel. The door didn't hold Mammoth back for long 'cause he crashed through the door.

"Superboy, the support beams!" Aqualad said.

Superboy punched the support beams and the tunnel collapsed behind them. When the debris settled Aqualad cracked a glow stick.

"How could my first mission as leader go so wrong?" Robin asked himself.

"Let's think about this for a second…You disappear in the middle of a fight then you run off and go solo superhero on us!" Neko shouted.

"What about you? You ran off as soon as I did!" Robin shouted back at her making her wince.

"You do have the most experience, but perhaps that is exactly what has left you unprepared. Fighting along side Batman your roles are…defined. You two do not need to talk. But this team is new and the leader must be clear, explicit, he cannot vanish and expect others to play parts in an unknown plan." Aqualad said.

"Oh, and I'm supposed to hold everyones hands?" Robin shouted. "Who am I kidding. You should lead us Kaldur. You're the only one who can."

"Please, I can run circles-" Kid Flash started.

"Wally, come one. You know he's the one. We all do." Robin said.

"Hello Megan! It's so obvious." Miss Martian agreed.

"Could've told you." Superboy said.

Kid Flash thought about it for a minute before he finally agreed. "Okay."

"But what about Chikara? Aside from Robin she has the most experience. Her father is the Whitewolf." Aqualad reasoned.

"No thanks. Aside form the fact that I'm still trying to get used to working with other people besides Tora, sometimes my powers go haywire and they affect my brain. Especially my thinking. I don't want to put any of you at risk." Neko explained uneasily.

"Then I accept the burden." Aqualad said walking up to Robin. "Until you are ready to lift it from my shoulders." He put his hand on Robins shoulder. "You were born to lead this team. Maybe not now, but soon."

Robin nodded.

"Alright our first priority is preventing that shipment form leaving the island." Aqualad said.

"Funny, I had the same thought." Robin said.

Sportsmaster tried to start the helicopter, but it wouldn't start.

"Sabotage…" He said coming out of the helicopter. "Robin?"

"Undoubtly. Find the problem, fix it." Kobra said.

"Master, shall we send search parties after the intruders?" A guard asked.

"Don't be absurd. They'll come to us."

"Sports master is the supplier/buyer, but it still doesn't track. He doesn't have the juice to acquire the blockbuster formula or to get Kobra to do his dirty work." Robin explained.

"And neither of them have the chops to bond blockbuster with venom. That took some major nerdage." Kid Flash added.

They reached the end of the tunnel as Bane appeared in front of the exit and dropped some stuff on the ground.

"Halt ninos. I'm feeling explosive." Everyone looked above them to see explosives.

"You betrayed us. Why?" Aqualad asked.

"I want my factory back." Bane replied.

'Kid, you need a running start' Aqualad thought as Kid Flash started backing up slowly.

"So I forced you into a situation where you would either take down my enemies or die trying. If the later the justice league would certainly have come to avenge their side kicks and when the smoke cleared, Santa Prisca would be mine once more. Blowing the tunnel with you inside should have the same effect." The trigger suddenly disappeared from his hand.

"With what? This trigger thingy?" Kid Flash asked with the trigger in his hand.

Bane tried to punch Kid Flash, but Miss Martian used her telekinesis to lift him in the air. Superboy walked up so he was right on front of Bane.

"Finally. Drop him." Miss Martian dropped him and Superboy knocked him out.

On the helicopter pad the helicopter was functioning again and read to take off. Sportsmaster made his way to the copter when Kid Flash zoomed over and knocked out a couple guards.

"Take the shipment!" Kobra shouted to Sportsmaster.

Superboy suddenly landed in front of Mammoth. "Go again?" He taunted. Mammoth charged at him, but was blown away by a stream of water from Aqualad. "Sorry, not the plan."

Superboy tried to punch the copter, but was shot from behind by Sportsmaster. Miss Martian tried to stop him, but Sportsmaster managed to evade her attack and kept firing at Superboy.

Kid Flash and Neko were fighting off the rest of the guards while Aqualad was dealing with Mammoth.

"Souvenir!" Kid Flash shouted grabbing one of the guards masks.

"Robin threw a bolas at shimmer. "I know you hate getting your hands dirty."

"True, but sometimes even a god must stoop to conquer." Kobra replied taking off his robes.

Robin tried to knee Kobra in the face, but Kobra caught him. He dropped Robin who tried to sweep at his feet and tried to kick him in the head, but Kobra grabbed his leg and kicked him away.

"What's wrong boy? You look disconcerted." Kobra taunted.

Kid Flash and Neko kept taking out the guards while Aqualad was still handling Mammoth and Miss Martian and Superboy stopped Sportsmaster from taking off.

"KEMURI NO BAKUHATSU!"(_SMOKE BLAST!)_ Neko shouted releasing a smoke cloud over the area around her. She quickly took out the guards caught in it and ran over to help Robin who was now trapped underneath Kobras foot.

"I am plagued by mosquitoes." Kobra said annoyed.

"Good, cause this mosquitoes' mighty concerted over your pain." Robin said as he kicked himself free as the others approached.

"Another time then." Kobra said before backing into the shadows of the jungle.

"We picked the right guy to lead." Robin said after looking into the jungle for any signs of Kobra. "Automatically making you the right guy to explain this mess to Batman." Robin said before laughing.

"Bats is gonna be pissed at us." Neko remarked.

* * *

><p><span>Chikara POV<span>

The next morning we were receiving a very harsh lecture from Bats on how we did on the mission.

"A simple recon mission. Observe and report. You'll each receive a written evaluation detailing your many mistakes." Bats said while walking down an imaginary line in front of us. "Until then, good job." We all looked up and over to Bats. "No battle plan survives first contact with the enemy. How you adjust to the unforeseen determines your success. And how you choose new leads determines your character." Bats said before walking out of the room.

When he was out of sight I let out a big sigh of relief. "That's why I call Bats Mr. Tall, Dark and Scary."

* * *

><p>Okay so that's done(finally). Oh and that Teen TitansYoung Justice crossover won't be up for a while. I'm still working out the plot. So, Please Review! Later(:P)


	5. Traning and Lessons

I'm back! Sorry for the slow update, but I was on vacation with my family. So here's the next chappie! and sorry for the bad chapter title I suck at titles. Anyway Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 5: Training and Lessons<p>

No POV

Charlie, Tora, Robin and Megan were just watching as Kaldur and Wally were playing some virtual air hockey. Just as Wally scored the winning point Superboy walked in returning from Meteropolis.

"Hi, Superboy. How was Metropolis?" Megan asked.

Superboy ignored her and walked straight through the digital hockey table.

"Ready for training everyone?" The 6 of them looked over to see Black Canary, Whitewolf and Martian Manhunter walking down one of the hallways toward them.

"Black Canary, Whitewolf, Uncle J'onn!" Megan said running over to hug her uncle while I walked up to my dad.

"M'gann, I was in the neiighborhood so I thought I'd stop by and see how you were adjusting."

"A few bumps, but I'm learning." Megan replied.

"What about Chikara? Are you missing your brothers and sisters already?" Whitewolf asked.

"Are you kidding? I don't have to deal with the boys harassing me and the girls trying to set me up with someone. I'm loving this." Charlie replied eagerly.

Superboy started to walk out of the room when Black Canary spoke. "Stick around. Class is in session." Superboy turned around and crossed his arms while Black Canary turned to the rest of the team. Canary stepped onto the platform in the middle of the room and it lit up.

"I consider it an honor to be your teacher. I'll through a lot at you. Everything I've learned from my own mentors-" Canary winced as she took off her jacket revealing a bandage wrapped around her arm. "-And my own bruises." She finished while rubbing her bandaged arm.

"What happened?" Megan asked.

"The job." Canary threw her jacket aside. "Now combat is about controlling conflict. Putting the battle on your terms. You should be acting never reacting. I'll need a sparring partner."

"Right here! Yah." Wally said sticking his hand in the air. He walked to the middle of the platform. "After this, swish, I'll show you my moves." Wally said while throwing away his finished banana.

Canary smirked then moved to punch Wally, who managed to block the attack, but Canary swept his feet making fall to the floor. Underneath him a grading system showed up showing, Kid Flash: Fail.

"It hurts so good." He muttered.

"Good block." Canary said helping him up. "But did anyone see where he went wrong?"

"Oh, oh, he hit on teacher and got served?" Robin joked making Charlie laugh a little before Whitewolf nudged her.

"Dude!"

"He allowed me to dictate the terms of-"

"Oh, please."

Canary turned to Superboy.

"With my powers the battle's always on my terms. I'm a living weapon and this is a waste of my time."

"Prove it."

Superboy walked onto the arena while Wally backed away. They both took a fighting stance. Superboy tried to punch Canary, but she dodged it, grabbed his arm and flipped him across the arena.

Robin and Charlie immediately started pointing and laughing at Superboy before Aqualad and Whitewolf nudged them both. They covered their mouths trying to hid their laughter.

Superboy got up looking angry. "You're angry, good, but don't react. Channel that anger into-" Canary was cut off as Superboy charged at her again. She jumped over him and swept his feet when she landed knocking him to the floor. Robin and Charlie laughed a little again.

Canary held out her hand to help Superboy, but he ignored the help. "That's it. I'm done."

"Training is mandatory."

Suddenly Batman came up on the holoscreen. "Batman to the cave. 5 hours ago, a new menace attacked Green Arrow and Black Canary. The attacker was capable of studying and then duplicating the powers and abilities of it's opponents. Arrow called in reinforcements, which nearly proved disastrous as our foe gained more power with each new combatant."

"Woah, one guy with the powers of the entire league?" Wally asked.

"Unreal…" Tora and Charlie said at the same time.

"In the end it took 9 leaguers four hours to defeat and dismantle the android." Batman continued.

"An android? Who made it? T.?" Robin asked.

"Good guess, Robin." Batman replied. "But, Red Tornado doesn't think so."

"The technology bears the signature of Professor Ivo." Martian Manhunter said.

"Ivo? But Ivo's dead." Aqualad said.

"So we all thought." Canary said.

"Or hoped." Whitewolf added.

"To make sure this threat is permanently neutralized we're sending two trucks carrying the androids parts to two separate star lab facilities in Boston and New York for immediate evaluation. Every precaution is being taken. We'll have four additional decoy trucks to create confusion to Ivo or anyone trying to recover the remains. You will split into undercover teams to safeguard the real trucks."

"Yes! Road trip!" Wally cheered.

"So now we take out your trash?" Superboy asked.

"You have something better to do?" Batman questioned.

Superboy was speechless.

"Coordinated received. We're on our way." Aqualad said before the team ran off to get ready.

Superboy started to follow when Canary stopped him.

"When you're ready. I'll be here."

* * *

><p><span>Chikara POV<span>

We met up with some of the other leaguers, who were loading some trucks. We were hidden behind some bushes doing some last minute preparations. The awesome part? I'm a 12 year old girl that's going to drive a motorcycle! Tora unfortunately was sealed in my animal charm cause a side car would just slow me down if something happened.

When the trucks were ready they took off in different directions down the highway. Aqualad, Kid Flash and Miss Martian went one way while I went the other way with Robin and Superboy.

"Hey, if dislike is the opposite of like, then is disaster the opposite of aster? So, instead of things going wrong they go right." Robin said.

"What is your problem and English grammer?" I asked.

Superboy just kept quiet. "Clearly he's not feeling the aster. What's wrong?"

"Canary and what business does she have teaching combat skills to a guy with super strength?"

"Powers aren't important when it comes down to it. You don't see me shooting fire every where when we're in combat do you?" I asked.

"Taking down stronger guys is part of the gig. Canary learned that the hard way. Same with Batman and, well, me." Robin said.

Superboy ignored us and drove closer to the truck.

"Sometimes that guy really irks me." I muttered.

"Give him a break Charlie. You said the same thing about me when we first met and now look at us." Robin said smirking.

"Shut up." I said following Superboy with Robin close behind.

'Remind me to hurt Batgirl next time we see each other.' I ask Tora through the mind link. She only sighed in response.

A few minutes late a swarm of robot monkeys came out of the corn fields and attacked our truck.

"Robin! Our truck is under attack!" Aqualad said through the comm.

"Yeah, Kinda figured." Robin replied.

"I hate monkeys." Superboy growled.

"Robot monkeys! Totally Ivos tweak style!" Robin said. He pressed a button on his bike and the back half changed into a hovering gun turret. "Hey! Switch your ride to battle mode!"

"No point." Superboy said while jumping off his bike onto the truck. His bike turned and started rolling towards me and Robin.

"Or not!" Robin said. I quickly took a shuriken from my gauntlet and Robin got his grappling hook and we both shot them towards the truck.

When we got onto the truck we managed to kick some monkeys off while the turret shot some down. The turret was taken down easily by the monkeys. Superboy did his best fighting off the monkeys until one shot at his eyes blinding him. The monkeys took this chance and lifted him into the air and dropped him.

"Superboy!" I shouted freeing Tora from the charm. She morphed into a cheetah keeping pace with the truck. She moved to the side of the truck. Her collar started glowing and she started spitting fireballs at the monkeys on the truck. Robin and I climbed to the top of the truck and onto the roof. He pulled out two batons and I pulled out my collapsible bow staff. We fought off some monkeys before Superboy jumped back onto the truck.

"Chikara-sama! The tires!" Tora shouted.

Robin and I quickly got the driver out of the truck and jumped into the corn field nearby as the truck started to turn and roll over.

When it finally stopped the monkeys burst out of the back with the android parts. Superboy quickly jumped out of the rubble and started going after the monkeys.

"Superboy!" Robin shouted. Superboy ignored him and kept going.

"Aqualad to Robin. We lost our cargo, did you-"

"It's gone. And so is Superboy." I replied.

" Aqualad to Supeboy. Radio your position. We'll help you."

"I don't need help. Don't want any!"'

"Superboy?" Aqualad asked.

"I think he ditched his comm." Robin said.

"Super! Now we can't even track him." KF said.

"He's out of my telepathic range." Miss M said. "This professor Ivo, if he is alive, seems to be two steps ahead of us. Maybe we should contact Red Tornado?"

"Tornado always tells us to handle things ourselves. And the mission could still suceed if we recover the parts before they're reassemble."

"Well, that's a great plan, except for part about us not knowing where to look!" KF shouted.

"Maybe we do." Robin walked over to one of the monkeys and plugged a computer cable from his glove into it's back. "We'd have heard by now if the decoy trucks had been attacked. So how did these monkeys know exactly which trucks to target?" His hologram computer popped up. "Hah, the parts have GPS! The monkeys can track their signal, which means I can track them with the one I captured. Looks like both sets of parts are converging on…Gotham City." Robin finished with a worried look.

"That far south? M'gann and I won't get there any time soon. I'm sending Kid on ahead meet you two. Aqualad out."

Robin swung the monkey over his shoulder and pressed a button bringing the front half of his bike over to us. We both looked over at the mess.

"Definitely a disaster. Heavy on the dis." Robin said.

* * *

><p><span>No POV<span>

"Apple Pie." Clark said.

"Cherry Pie." Shinichi said

"Devils food." Bruce said.

The waiter took their menus and went to get their orders.

"Something tells me that this isn't about dessert. Clark mentioned.

"The boy needs you." Bruce said

"No, he needs you. He needs Red. I'm just a constant reminder of what he's not."

"Sorry, Clark, but you're dead wrong. Look, I know he troubles you. But he's here. You need to get over the how and why."

"Trust me on this Clark. Having a more than average kids, I know. This boy needs his father." Shinichi agreed.

"I'm not his father." Clark said getting up. "I'll take that pie to go." Then he went over to the register to pay for his order leaving Bruce and Shinichi at the table.

"Closest one he's got." Shinichi muttered knowing that Clark could still hear him.

* * *

><p>Superboy jumped onto the train and ripped open the roof. He jumped through and turned to one half of the train to see a man surrounded by the robot monkeys.<p>

"Oh, hello." The man said.

"You? You're Ivo? I'm whelmed."

"You're one to talk. Since when did the Big Blue Boy scout have a brat?"

"He doesn't." Superboy growled.

"If you say so. Have you met my Mobile Optical Neural Quotient Infiltrators?" The monkeys around Ivo charged at Superboy. Superboy just smashed to bits.

Ivo sighed. "After all that trouble I went through finding an acronym for M.O.N.Q.I." Ivo turned away as Superboy smashed the rest of the robot monkeys.

"Access, Captain Atom." Superboy was suddenly hit by a yellow beam.

"Since Professor Ivo magnificent M.O.N.Q.I.'s don't float your boat, maybe my amazing Amazo would better suit you. Or better slay you…"

"Give me your best shot." Superboy taunted getting up.

"Please my android has the strength of Superman. What chance do you have?"

Something must have snapped in Superboy as he charged and tried to punch Amazo. Who easily blocked all of his attacks.

"Oh, sorry. Did that strike a nerve? Amazo, strike a few more."

Amazo punched Superboy. "Access Black Canary." Amazo opened it's mouth and sent a supersonic wave at Superboy. Superboy covered his ears and was blown away. "Access Flash." Amazo sped towards Superboy and started pummeling him.

"Oh, no wonder daddy keeps you hidden away. You're not really doing any justice to the old S Shield, are you?"

"Martian Manhunter." Amazo said as Superboy attempted to punch it again. Superboy was spun around and Amazo tookk that chance to punch Superboy through the wall and onto the bulldozer behind them. "Access Superman." Amazo lifted Superboy into the air and punched him straight into a school building.

"Finish him. Priority Alpha." Ivo commanded. Amazo then jumped off after Superboy.

* * *

><p><span>Chikara POV<span>

'Damn it! I'm gonna get you for this Tora!' I thought angrily through the mind link she and I shared.

'I told you! This. Is Not. A SETUP! You should know by know how much energy is needed to blast that many fireballs! With that much energy gone I can't carry you! especially in cheetah form!' Tora shouted back at me.

This ultimately sucked. Since she was to tired to carry me I had to ride on the bike with Robin.. Right now I had to keep my arms wrapped around his waist to keep from going splat on the pavement. Somehow I couldn't stop blushing and couldn't help but think that Bird Boy was enjoying this.

KF suddenly rushed up next to us in his costume already.

"So, you change too." Robin said.

"You kidding? I feel naked in civies." KF replied.

"Too much information." Tora muttered.

"You still tracking the parts?" KF asked.

"They were heading through Gotham, but they veered." Robin said looking at the screen on the bike.

"Wait! Dude, they're at my school!"

"Your school? Awesome! Yo, KF first one to find a pic of wonder boy wins!" I shouted.

"Yeah! It can be the souvenir for this mission!"

As we got closer to the school I couldn't help, but stare at how big it was. I've seen real schools on TV all the time, but this was ridiculous! I guess you miss out on somethings when you're home schooled. The only thing that could show that there was a fight here was all the broken windows in the front of it.

"Aw, Superboy's having all the fun." I whined.

"Look's like they're in the gym." Robin said.

KF raced off ahead of us with Robin, Tora and I right behind him. When we finally got there we saw KF save Superboy from getting smashed.

"Martian Manhunter." Amazo said as Robin and I both threw projectiles at Amazo. Robins projectile exploded while mine was blown away by the explosion. "Access Red Tornado." Robin, Superboy, Tora and I were blown over to the bleachers while KF was blown into a wall.

"Access Captain Atom." Amazo said holding it's hand towards KF. He manged to dodge to attack and run around the bleachers to try and get Amazo from behind. "Access Black Canary." Amazo shot a supersonic wave at KF sending him skidding.

"Superman." Amazo said as Superboy attempted to punch it again, but Amazo punched him back into the bleachers. "Martian Manhunter." Amazo said as Robin and I threw more projectiles while Tora snuck up from behind.

I nodded to her and she nodded back. "KASAI BAKUHASTU!"_(FIRE BLAST!)_ I shot a stream of fire at Amazo through my hands as Tora did the same through her mouth.

"Whitewolf." A reflector barrier surrounded Amazo and sent our attacks right back at us. Luckily we managed to dodge as KF ran up to Amazo trying to attack,

"Superman." Amazo grabbed him and started squeezing him to death.

All of a sudden a green arrow and a kunai flew out of no where and was heading straight towards Amazo. "Martian Manhunter." Amazo dropped KF as it turned intangible as the arrow and kunai went through Amazo and stuck themselves into the floor next to me and Robin. I quickly picked up the kunai and pocketed it as KF ran away from Amazo.

"Access Black Canary." Amazo said as Superboy charged again. Superboy was easily flipped by Amazo just like Canary had done earlier.

Robin threw more projectiles as Tora spat more fireballs at it and I threw more powerful kunai and shuriken. Why they're more powerful? This time they're on fire.

"Superman." Amazo said before it's eyes lit up for a heat vision attack. Just before it could shoot at us KF ran in and tackled us to the bleachers.

Superboy finally got up and scanned the gym.

"Oh, yawn." Superboy looked over to Ivo "Normally, Amazo would study and mimic your abilities during battle, but what's the point? You're all such poor copied of the originals."

"So everyone keeps saying. IT MAKES ME ANGRY!" Superboy jumped up and punched where Ivo was sitting before he ran away. "WANNA SEE ME CHANNEL THAT ANGER?"

Around me Rob and KF began to wake up.

"Great, he's gone ballistic again!" KF said.

"Maybe not." Robin suggested.

"Reminds me of Chikara-sama when she gets pissed at Kiseki-sama." Tora muttered.

I quickly hit her on the head.

"Amazo, protect your master! Priority Alpha!" Ivo shouted.

"Captain Atom." Amazo said shooting a yellow beam at Superboy while Ivo was trying to escape with his little demon monkeys.

"Anyone wanna play keep away?" Robin said kicking Ivo down.

"Me! Me!" KF shouted speeding past Amazo.

"Access Superman." Amazo said stomping the ground sending a shock wave that threw KF into the bleachers again.

I saw Ivo trying to escape again with his little devil monkeys.

"Tora!" I shouted as I sprang off her back and shot more flaming kunai at the monkeys.

"Count us in!" Tora and I shout at the same time.

Robin and I threw more projectiles at Amazo. "Martian Manhunter." Amazo turned intangible again as Superboy jumped down and stuck his fist into Amazos head.

"Superman." Amazos head reformed around Superboys fist.

A couple seconds later Amazos head exploded and it's body fell to the floor.

"Help me disassemble him! Now!" Robin shouted as we both ran over.

"Dude, the guy has no head." KF mentioned.

"Don't take any chances." Aqualad said running into the gym with Miss M flying close behind.

"Superboy, are you alright?" Miss M asked helping him up.

"I'm fine. Feeling the aster." Superboy replied looking over to Robin.

"Hey, where's Ivo?" KF asked.

We all looked around the gym. Ivo had just disappeared.

* * *

><p>"The Amazo android is in pieces again, safely being analyzed at the two separate star labs." Aqualad said. "But Ivo escaped and since he originated the tech, it's arguable that he's more dangerous than the android."<p>

"Capturing the professor will league priority." Canary said.

"But we understand your mission encountered other complications." Manhunter mentioned.

We all looked over to Superboy who looked away. He got the message though. Going off on your own is a big no-no.

"Complications come with the job. Your ability to handle them impressed the league." Batman said.

"The whole league?" Superboy asked looking hopeful.

"Given time, yes. Kryptonians, as you know, have very hard heads."

Superboy smiled.

"Of course there's no shame in asking for help. That's why the league exists, because there are some problems even we can't handle individually."

"Please if we needed help we'd never get the chance to ask." Robin asked.

Robin pulled out the arrow that saved KF.

"Look familiar?" I asked staring at my father.

Batman took the arrow and handed it to Green Arrow.

"You were following us! Babysitting! You still don't trust us!" Robin shouted.

"We didn't follow you." Batman said taking one of his own arrows out of his quiver.

"And that's not your arrow." Robin said looking at the arrow heads. "But that means-"

"Speedy!" KF shouted.

"He has our backs." Aqualad added.

"Souvenir!" KF said running up to grab the arrow.

Superboy walked over to Canary. "I'm ready."

"Good, because I'm here." She replied.

* * *

><p>After the debrief I pulled my dad over to the side with Ookami and Tora close behind.<p>

"What's your excuse?" I ask pulling out the kunai.

My father took the kunai and inspected it after a while he finally spoke. "This isn't my kunai Chikara."

"Then who's is it?" I growl. Father put his hand on my shoulder. "You should know. You know who leaves the spirit temple and who doesn't."

"She's right, Shinichi-sama. If you sent someone here to look after her and her…problem then we have the right to know who it is." Tora added.

Father and Ookami exchanged looks. "Alright, I'll try and convince Batman to let them join the team so you know and feel more comfortable." Father said.

"Shinichi-sama we must be going. Unless you want to get yelled at by Shizuka-sama again." Ookami added.

Father paled a little when he heard this. "Yes-" His voice cracked a little. "Yes, let's go. Sayonara, Chikara." Father said messing up my hair again. His voice only cracked cause my mom was scary when she got mad. He handed me the kunai and headed for the zeta-beam teleported.

As soon as he was gone, Tora spoke. "It's a water mages kunai."

That didn't narrow done much considering there was still a handful of water mages left and all of them are around the same age.

"Chikara-sama?" Tora asked seeing the frustrated look on my face.

"…All this thinking is making my brain itch…" I reply scratching my head.

* * *

><p>So that was it! And the Teen TitansYoung Justice crossover might not go up at all. I'm just not into it any more. Anyway...I'm probably gonna post all my original content in another fic, probably gonna be called "Inside Mount Justice." So look out for that and probably my Naruto fic that may go up sometime in please review! Later(:P)


	6. Authors Note

Hey, so I (Chikara) got my own account on fanfiction. A new rewrite of the Ultimate Playdate will also be up and running soon(hopefully). So the new name is Dragonite-Kairyu. Check me out some time and I will also no longer be updating on this profile so check me out later. Later (:P)


	7. Authors Note 2

Alright! So I finally managed to get the rewrite of The Ultimate Playdate online on my new account~ It's under the name Justice and Dragons written by my new username Dragonite-Kairyu, so check that out later if you like~

Thanks~ Hasta La Pasta~


End file.
